


Midnight

by Charm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astonomy Tower Sex, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Misplaced Anxiety, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm/pseuds/Charm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> For Anise, who is not only an amazing writer, but an amazing friend. 
> 
> Great thanks to fluffyllama and hansbekhart for the beta.

Draco scuffed his shoes against the stone wall of the Astronomy Tower and looked out across the lake. What seemed like millions of stars were reflected in its glassy, still surface. 

Harry was late.

Of course, Harry was always late, Draco knew that he should be used to it by now. But he couldn’t help feeling more and more insecure as the minutes ticked by. He glanced down at his watch; Harry was 18 minutes late now. He'd never been more than 15 minutes late before and that fact alone made Draco nervous. Had Harry finally realized Draco wasn’t good enough for him? Was he off with another bloke, at the top of another tower? Or worse yet, was he off with some girl, having decided being queer was just an uncomfortable phase he’d gone through and was now done with? Draco didn’t know, and it was the not-knowing that was killing him.

The autumn wind was beginning to bite into his skin and he pulled his cloak around him more tightly, shivering a little. Harry had to come. He _had_ to. Harry had been late before, but he had never failed to show up altogether. This was Harry; he wouldn’t hurt him like that. Draco glanced down at his watch once again, another ten minutes had passed. He decided quickly to wait five more and if Harry didn’t show up, he would go looking for him. What if something had happened to him? What if he had been caught after hours and sent back to bed? No, he had the Invisibility Cloak, no problem there, and besides, he’d just sneak out again if he was caught, just as he had only three weeks before. But what if it was something else, something worse?

Draco shook himself, refusing to wait and worry another moment, and strode to the door, yanking it open sharply.

“Draco!” Harry shouted, tumbling through the doorway.

“Harry!” Draco bent down and began helping him to his feet. Harry brushed the dirt from his robes and stood; Draco pulled him quickly into a rough kiss.

Harry grinned, “What was that f--,”

“Where the fuck have you been!?” Draco snarled, shoving him back. “I was worried sick!” He pushed him harder than he had intended and Harry’s skull made a dull thud as it connected with the stone wall behind him.

Harry’s hand rose to the back of his head, checking for blood. Draco went to step forward, see if he was okay, but a glare from Harry stopped him in his tracks.

“Sorry, Harry,” Draco whispered. “I didn’t mean to.”

“You never do, do you?” Harry murmured and reached for the door handle.

“No!” Draco cried, stepping in front of the door to block his path. “No. I’m sorry, okay? I was just scared.”

“Scared?” Harry scoffed. “Scared of what Draco? What this time? How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not going to leave you, that I’m not off shagging someone else? How many times until it sinks into your thick skull?”

Draco lowered his gaze, ashamed. “You know I’m not good enough for you Harry. You deserve better.”

“Yeah? Maybe I do.” The snarl in Harry’s voice made Draco cringe inwardly. Before he could reply, Harry’s voice softened, “It’s too bad you’re the only one I want then, isn’t it?” Draco looked up in time to see Harry stepping toward him, smiling sadly, his eyes glowing faintly in the soft moonlight that fell upon the tower.

“I’m so tired of having this conversation, Draco. I’m sick of you never trusting me and going crazy with worry every time I’m a little bit late.”

Draco nodded and felt his spirit lift a little. Harry was safe, Harry was with him. Everything was okay now. Harry slid his arms around him and pulled Draco into the warmth of his chest. Draco tucked his chin into the curve of Harry’s neck and inhaled deeply. Sweat and salt and something sweetly tangy that he identified with Harry flooded his senses and he felt his cock twitch within the confines of his heavily layered robes.

Harry chuckled against him, his hot breath ghosting through Draco’s already windswept hair and warming him in a way that nothing else could. “I felt that.”

Draco laughed against Harry’s neck and pulled back to press his lips against Harry’s that were warm even in the cold of midnight. Harry smiled against his lips and licked inside, tongue stroking across the roof of Draco’s mouth, over his teeth, against his tongue until Draco was moaning, moving his hips in erratic little circles and squirming to get closer to Harry, to his heat.

Harry spun him around suddenly and shoved him up against the wall of the tower. Pulling Draco’s robes away from his neck he bent down to mouth his throat, tasting and licking and kissing Draco’s pale skin, bruising it slowly with deliberate sucks. Draco’s head rolled back against the wall and he wound his fingers through the soft wisps of hair that gathered at the nape of Harry’s neck. His cock was already hot and aching, begging to be released and Draco could feel Harry, hard and pushing against his hip as he devoured Draco’s flesh, making little sighs and whimpers as he always did whenever he was lost in the moment, as though he enjoyed it more than Draco did; as though it was Draco doing it to _him_.

Harry’s hand snaked down Draco’s chest, his fingertips slipping far too quickly across his nipple, and cupped Draco’s erection gently, pushing the heel of his hand against it as Draco moaned loudly. “Shh ... you could wake the dead,” Harry muttered absently in his ear and moved his hand to drag the voluminous robes up over Draco’s hips.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Harry breathed against his skin.

Draco’s pulse jumped and he whimpered, “Please.” His pale skin shone bright in the moonlight and he bent down low, pulling his robes up as he stood, not caring how desperate he might look. Harry groaned low in his throat and fell softly to his knees, yanking Draco's pants down and swallowing him to the root in one motion. Draco keened and smacked his head up against the wall to keep himself from screaming as his cock slid down Harry’s throat, bumping up against the back of it as Harry swallowed. He pulled back, sucking hard at the head, and flicked his tongue against the slit. Draco looked down, his legs beginning to shake, hazy grey met clear green as Harry looked up at him. Harry closed his eyes and moaned, forcing Draco to look away lest he come immediately. Harry pulled his mouth away almost completely, placing a few long, languid licks along the underside and across the head before standing up and whispering in Draco’s ear, “Turn around, love.”

Draco complied, his hands gripping roughly on the bricks, he could hear Harry struggling out of his Muggle jeans behind him. “Where is the--,”

“In my robe pocket,” Draco gasped, Harry was pressed against him from thigh to shoulder, the bottom hem of his shirt brushing against the top of his arse. He felt the rough metal buttons of Harry’s jeans fall against the back of his ankle and moaned as he realized that neither of them was naked, that they were too desperate to even take the time to undress completely. Harry dug through Draco’s pockets and cried “Ha!” when his nimble fingers closed around their prize.

Harry pulled off the cap and squeezed a liberal amount of lubricant onto his fingers before throwing it to the ground. Hiking his robes further up his back, Draco fought the urge to grind his hips against the wall in front of him and waited for Harry to get on with it.

A low moan ripped through Draco’s throat as Harry pushed one long finger deep inside of him, stroking gently in and out until Draco became accustomed to the intrusion. Pushing his head forward against the cool bricks, he pressed back against Harry’s finger, encouraging him to go faster. Harry moaned, “You’re so beautiful like this Draco, want you so much.”

He slipped another finger inside and Draco slammed back to meet him. “Mmmn, now, Harry, fuck me now,” Draco managed, his voice feeeling wrenched from deep within, and Harry’s fingers slipped free, quickly replaced by his cock nudging gently at his eager hole. Twitching with the need to have Harry inside, Draco removed one hand from the wall in front of him and reached down to fist his erection.

Harry pushed forward slowly and sank deep into Draco in one long thrust, buried to the hilt.

Grunting low in his throat, Harry began to move, gently at first, then pushing Draco forward into the wall, seemingly oblivious to anything but the tight-slick heat surrounding him and the mewling sounds that escaped Draco’s mouth as Harry fucked him into oblivion.

Draco stroked his cock faster, in tandem with Harry’s thrusts, and felt the desire that had pooled low in his belly spiraling down through his cock. “Harder!” he rasped, clutching blindly at the rough brickwork. Harry was only too happy to comply.

“Come on, Draco. Come on my cock, want to feel you,” Harry breathed, his fingers digging viciously intoDraco's razor-sharp hipbones, bruising fingers leaving dark purple marks that Draco would later reluctantly spell away to avoid questions.

Draco cried out softly, fingers rough around his cock, and ground Harry's name out once before spilling messily across his own hand. He leaned against the wall, clinging to the stones, as Harry’s force increased, thrusting himself deeper and harder into the tight channel of Draco’s body. He drove in hard one last time and stilled, a growl sliding slowly up through his belly and out his mouth as he came hard inside of Draco, flooding him with warmth before his knees buckled and he near collapsed on top of him, breathing harshly into Draco’s ear.

Harry allowed a few moments to pass, sated and warm in the midnight air, before sliding out carefully. He turned Draco to him and crushed their mouths together, teeth clicking and the rest of the world below them forgotten. 

“You and me,” Harry whispered, pulling back to look at Draco properly. “Don’t need anyone else.” He brushed a stray strand of hair out of Draco’s eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Draco chuckled. “Don’t be such a sap, Potter.”

“Oi!” Harry laughed and poked Draco in the side, eliciting a yelp. “ _I’m_ not the jealous lunatic, Malfoy!”

“Sure Potter, keep telling yourself that.” Draco smirked, glad things were back to normal, and leaned in, running the tip of his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip.

“Distracting me won’t work. Bloody hell, can’t even tell a bloke you love him without him turning into a right prat, can you?” Harry grumped, trailing off and muttering to himself.

Draco smiled, genuinely. “Harry?”

Harry’s face softened, “Yeah?”

“I love you, too.”

Harry’s face broke into a crooked grin and Draco rolled his eyes. “You’re so easy.”

“’s why you love me,” Harry declared and leaned down to pull up his pants and trousers.

“True,” Draco agreed and yanked his underwear up before letting his robes fall back into place. “Why were you late anyway?”

Harry blushed and reached for the door, opening it without a word. Draco grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could step out onto the landing. “Why?” he prompted.

Harry mumbled something and tried to pull free. Draco’s fingers closed tighter around his arm. “What?”

Harry sighed, obviously embarrassed. “I like it when you get jealous,” he muttered, not daring to look at Draco.

Draco barked suddenly in laugher, “Should have known. Idiot.” He felt warm, safe. Like it would always be like this.

A mischievous grin lit Harry’s face and he kissed Draco quickly on the lips, before hurrying down the steps ahead of him.


End file.
